


The Constant Sting We Call Love

by SoRokuLove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Betrayal, Break Up, Depression, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Feelings, First Love, First Relationship, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Hurt, Love, Love Poems, Pain, Poetry, Realistic, Sad, Short, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoRokuLove/pseuds/SoRokuLove
Summary: First love is the most painful.Betrayal added onto it is even worse.





	The Constant Sting We Call Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to call this. A poem?  
> I never wrote poems before just stories...  
> Honestly... I just... needed to let my feelings out.  
> This is random crap.
> 
> Going through a bad breakup.  
> (With my first love... first relationship... 3 years...)  
> Meh...

I see you, I see her  
Suddenly the air around me feels gone  
_Does replacing me feel good?_

My vision is blurring  
The pain pours out from my eyes  
Slow, warm & wet; all bad sensations  
Trickled down my cheeks  
_Was I that easy to replace?_

My mind wants to run  
My body says no  
My legs are frozen  
My heart is stubborn  
_I could never replace you..._

You've done it before  
Three years of rinse and repeat  
The panic still rises  
With familiar scenes  
_Why won't I replace you?_

Everything is black  
My eyes don't need to see it  
My mind is vivid  
I can't escape  
_Why did you say you loved me?_

I'm falling into darkness  
I'm being mentally tortured  
My body has given up  
This is a weakness  
**I meant it when I said I love you...**

 ~~I hope she breaks your heart~~  
~~Not out of anger, not out of sadness~~  
~~I don't want revenge~~  
**~~I just want you to see~~ **  
**~~How much betrayal can hurt~~ **


End file.
